The Adventures of Sharkgirl and Lavaboy
by IluvNinjaTNSFIYMDisneyNickGirl
Summary: So I was watching The Adventures Of Sharkboy And Lavagirl when I came up with this! Lloyd goes on an epic adventure through his dream world, when he meets Sharkgirl and Lavaboy. Story probably better than the summary. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or The Adventures Of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was watching The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, then I thought "Wouldn't this be a good Ninjago crossover?" I know, I often think of crossovers. But I don't publish all of them. This is the prologue, so it will be short, mainly because I'm typing this on my iPod touch, so anyway, if this is liked and reviewed, I will keep writing this. If not, I may take it down. This is just a test to see if this idea is liked.

Here is the character lineup:

Sharkboy/Sharkgirl- Karen (since her element is water)

Lavagirl/Lavaboy- Kai (because his element is fire)

Max- Lloyd

Max's parents- Lloyd's parents, Misako and Garmadon.

Teacher- Sensei Wu

Amy (I think that's her name) the ice princess- Zane will be the ice prince.

Minus- Gene

Mr. Electric- The Overlord

Extension cords and plughounds- the Serpentine, skeletons, and the Stone Army

The other characters like Jay, Nya, and Cole will just be extras, they will be themselves.

I hope you like this idea! Remember, this is just a test to see if people like this idea. If you think I should continue with this story, or take it down. I hope you do like it!

Prologue

Lloyd's POV

It started as a day as normal as any other day. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school, my dream journal in my backpack. I walked into my classroom, the first day of school in a new grade in a new class. I was a little nervous. My teacher for this year is Wu Garmadon, who prefers to be called Sensei Wu, as I learned earlier. We were asked to come up to the front of the classroom, and tell the class about what we did this summer.

"Lloyd Garmadon? Come up and tell the class what you did this summer." Sensei Wu told me. I got up and walked to the front of the classroom, my dream journal in my hands. I opened my dream journal, took a deep breath, and started reading from my journal.

"Years ago, in the middle of the ocean, was a marine biology lab, inhabited only by marine biologist Richard Flamely, and his daughter, Karen, who was a marine biologist in training. Karen loved all marine life, but she loved sharks the most. So much, in fact, that she was nicknamed "Sharkgirl." She made sushi and hand fed it to them herself everyday. Until one fateful day, the lab was completely destroyed in a massive storm. However, Sharkgirl and her father were saved only by two separate lifeboats, but they floated off in different directions, her father kept calling out to her, while Sharkgirl just looked sadly his way. Soon, he was out of sight. Sharkgirl was completely alone. Almost completely. Several shark fins surfaced the water. Sharks! Luckily, one shark recognized her.

"Hey, it's Sharkgirl! Don't take a bite out of her girls, she's a friend." The shark informed the other sharks. They took Sharkgirl back to their shark caves, with her riding on the back of the shark that recognized her, where she would be safe, and dry. There, is where she spent the next 10 years being raised by sharks! Hundreds of sharks! They taught her the ways of the shark, and eventually, she grew gills and fins, so she could be a shark." I explained.

It wasn't until this past summer that I actually met Sharkgirl," I continue. " I was fishing on the wharf when I felt a huge tug on the line of my fishing rod. At first, I thought it was just a really big codfish or something, but I was way, way off. I saw a sharks fin surface, and grew a little nervous, until I saw a girl come up out of the water. She was half shark, half girl, and she looked lost. So I took her to my house, and snuck her up the stairs and to the washroom. My parents were too busy arguing about something to notice. There, I made a temporary shark tank by filling the bathtub and shower with a glass wall and door with water for her, which she gladly agreed too." I say. Then I continue again.

"Later that night, me and Sharkgirl saw a glowing, flickering bright light. We both had to shield our eyes for a few seconds from the intense light. When the light ceased, a boy with red, orange, and yellow flames for hair was standing in the doorway. I looked in shock, but Sharkgirl just smiled. I whispered "Lavaboy!" He grinned, that must have been his name, or at least, his nickname. You could literally see the fire and lava coursing through his skin, a tiny river of lava on his red suit. Lavaboy said that he needed Sharkgirl to come back to their home planet with him. I reluctantly agreed. Outside, me, Sharkgirl and Lavaboy said our goodbyes. I wondered if I would be able to see them again. They wondered the same thing, until Sharkgirl said "You can visit us, in your dreams." At first, I was confused. Then I figured it out. I could visit them in my dreams because I was the one who dreamt them up. With that, they ran off into the woods. I haven't seen Sharkgirl or Lavaboy since." I finished, then added, "And that's what I did this summer. The end." I breathe. That was a true story. Then, instead of clapping, my classmates decide to throw paper at me! What the what?!

So, what do you guys think about this story so far? Is it a good idea? Bad idea? Should I continue or not? Please tell me by reviewing, but please NO clambers. Next time!

-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl

y


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I'm back with another update of The Adventures of Sharkgirl and Lavaboy. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, with school and stuff. Plus, I've been waiting for The Adventures Of Sharkboy And Lavagirl to play on the TV, so I could update while it was on. I didn't know that it was on tonight and when I turned on the TV, I found that I missed most of it! ? But I'm going to update anyway. Just FYI, the this story WILL NOT follow the exact same plot line as the actual movie. I will add my own little plot twists here and there. And the characters will say some different things then what they say in the movie, so in other words, not word for word. And some characters will say what other characters are supposed to say in the movie. You'll see why and how later on. And I'm trying to stay in character for each character from both Ninjago and The Adventures Of Sharkboy And Lavagirl.**

 **That's why I put certain characters from Ninjago as certain characters from TAOSAL. Oh, and another thing, remember how in the last chapter I said that Gene would be Minus? Well, that was before I saw the new season of Ninjago, but now that I've seen it, I've decided that I'm gonna put Morro as Minus instead, because once you think about it, Morro was more of a threat to Lloyd and Ninjago than Gene was, so it just makes more sense. And I'm adding in the Nindroids as some of the powercords and and plughounds, because that also makes more sense when you think about it. Anyway, that's enough of me rambling on about this. Enjoy Chapter 2 of TAOSAL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or The Adventures Of Sharkboy And Lavagirl, they both belong to their own rightful owners.**

The kids just kept throwing paper at poor Lloyd, until Sensei Wu told them to stop it.

"Enough!" He shouted. Immediately they stopped, and Lloyd came out from hiding behind his dream journal.

"Lloyd, I told you to write a TRUE story about what you did over the summer break. If you were really that stuck on what to write about, you could've at least made one up and at least made it sound relatively true." Sensei Wu reminded the young boy.

"But, it was true!" Lloyd argued defensively.

"Yeah, sure. Okay Lloyd, please take a seat. Morro, you're up!" Sensei Wu instructed. Lloyd solemnly walked back to his seat, just as another boy with dark coloured hair that had green highlights in it walked up to the front, smirking at Lloyd as he walked by. It was Morro, Lloyd's arch enemy. Morro stood at them front of the classroom, smirking. Then he cleared his throat.

"Let me tell you a story about a boy who was half boy half dork. I called him 'Dorkboy'. He mocked. This made the class bust out into laughter, while Lloyd just face palmed.

"Okay, that's enough, Morro. Please sit down." Sensei Wu instructed. Morro obliged. Lloyd noticed that his dream journal wasn't on his desk where he put it. He looked under everything on top of his desk, in it, and in his back pack. No sign of the book. Lloyd started to panic a little before he noticed the all too familiar dream journal on Morro's desk out of the corner of his eye. Then he was mad. Lloyd stood up and stormed over to Morro.

"Give me back my journal, Morro!" Lloyd instructed. Morro just kept on smirking.

"Make me!" He retorted.

"Morro! Give it back now!" Lloyd pleaded.

"Hey, what's going on over there!?" Sensei Wu demanded to know.

"Morro took my journal!" Lloyd informed his teacher.

"Did not!" Morro argued.

"It right on top of your desk! Lloyd reminded his enemy. Morro noticed this and quickly hid it in his desk.

"That's ENOUGH! Morro, give Lloyd back his journal right this instant!" Sensei Wu demanded. Morro said nothing, he just slowly pulled Lloyd's dream journal out of his desk and handed it back to Lloyd, who gladly took it, just as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed! Except for you two. I want to talk to you." Sensei Wu dismissed the other students, as Morro and Lloyd stayed behind. Once all the other students were gone, he shut the door, and turned to the two.

"Can't you two at least try to get along?!" Sensei Wu asked.

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry it's short but it's late and I just want to go to sleep now. So now you see why I put Morro as Mingus instead of Gene. I'm trying to keep it as Canon as possible, that's why I put Morro as Minus, and Lloyd as Max. They are both arch enemies. The rest of the characters will be as Canon as I can possibly can. And don't worry "Sharkgirl" and "Lavaboy" will show up again soon.**

 **That reminds me, question: Should I keep Karen as Sharkgirl, or put Nya as Sharkgirl instead? Please leave a review, but keep flamers to yourself please. That's what I meant to say last time, not clambers. Auto correct kicks in when I don't need it, but doesn't when I actually do. Figures. Anyway, good night/day!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


End file.
